


Children of a Miracle

by darktensh17, Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, First Time, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Armitage Hux has always been down on his luck but never let it get him down. A wild night at his 25th birthday turns his whole life around. Now he's got a boyfriend, a better job, a baby on the way. The only problem? He didn't know he was pregnant!?!?!?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my wonderful colab with the amazing Omega-Hux. They've been such a great partner, and very patient with me.

“Come on Armie it’s your twenty-fifth birthday you have to celebrate it!” Hux listens absentmindedly to Phasma prattling on the phone; he’s more interested in the open document on the screen before him, the one that is still completely blank despite hours spent in front of his computer. No matter how much he concentrated nothing is coming to him, another reminder of how much of a failure he is.

 

“Armie are you even listening to me?” Phasma demands more than asks, her irritation palatable through the phone.

 

Sighing Hux turns his attention fully to the conversation at hand, writing is a lost cause anyway. “I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to you that I do something, it’s my birthday.”  
  
He can hear Phasma rolling her eyes, “Because you have to, it’s not everyday that someone turns a quarter century old. Ad give your aversion to birthdays, this is probably the only time chance in the next five to ten years that I’ll be able to drag you out to celebrate one.” Her tone is firm as she continues, “look, just pick something appropriate for going out in and be ready for ten pm on Saturday. Okay?”

 

“Phasma, I really don’t think-”

 

“This is non-negotiable Armitage.” It’s rare she uses his full name and it makes Hux flush in irritation because he hates it so much. He lets her call him Armie because of how close they are, and he secretly likes the nickname that had only ever been used by his mother, but people calling him Armitage brings to mind his father’s disappointment and the beatings that would often follow them. Phasma is still talking and Armitage has to make himself pay attention. “Let your favourite cousin take care of you and spoil you okay? I’ll pay for everything and all you have to do is have fun.”

 

The fact that she hinted at his financial situation being less than ideal should annoy him, but it’s been so long since he’s seen her that he can’t find it in him to say no. “Technically you’re not my cousin.”

 

She makes a rude sound over the line. “Your asshole father is married to my bitch aunt, which makes us cousins enough for me, you know that. I don’t know why you keep trying to argue that.”

 

Chuckling Hux can’t help but smile, he doesn’t really argue it so much as points it out when she brigs it up. “Perhaps it’s because I enjoy hearing you calling Brendol an asshole and Maratelle a bitch.”

 

“Well we can cuss them out all we want on Saturday Cuz. Be ready.” She doesn’t give him any other chance to reply, hanging up before he can get the last word in. It’s nice to know some things haven’t changed over the years.

 

Maybe it will be nice to let someone treat him nicely and spoil him a little, although he hates to think what Phasma will say when she sees the state of his apartment or Hux himself. Things have been rough since he moved out of her place, even rougher than they were when he ran away from home at barely seventeen.

 

He hadn’t had any choice but to run away, living under Brendol’s militaristic rule had been horrible; psychological, emotional, and physical abuse were an every day thing. On the other side of things was Maratelle who barely acknowledge Hux’s existence. Too many nights had ended with Hux curled up in his spartan room wondering what he’d done wrong and trying not to cry loud enough for Brendol to hear. Tears would only lead to more punishments. More often than not he’d lay there trying to reason out why he was even here, if Brendol hated him so much why had he taken him from Hux’s mother.

 

The only time he’d asked Brendol that, he’d received a broken wrist from Brendol having shoved him to the ground and stomping on his hand hard enough for fragile bones to grid together and break. “You’re so much like her; weak and pitiful, if not for me you’d likely be dead now.”

 

It was a hard ad painful lesson for a been a hard lesson for an eight-year-old to learn. It was also the only time doubt was ever cast on Brendol’s parenting. Of course a rich man with lots of connections cold make anything that he wanted disappear.

 

Looking around himself at his sparse and dingy apartment, Hux can’t help but wonder if Brendol had been right about him being weak and pitiful. He’s barely surviving, the apartment building he lives in is on its last legs, he scarcely has enough money for food, and hot water is a luxury he hasn’t been able to afford in months. His writing makes pennies and his job as a bag boy at a nearby grocery store is the only thing keeping a roof over his head.

  
Still, he’s done it on his own. Mostly. At first, he had lived with Phasma but he’d allowed her to take him in only long enough for him to find a place and a job that could support him. He hadn’t wanted to overstay his welcome or put her in danger; if Brendol did come looking for him then, Phasma’s would be the first place he would look. Given his connections Brendol could have easily ruined her career and mad her life a living hell. Hux wasn’t going to risk it.

 

That was of course if Brendol even cared enough to look for Hux.

 

Despite always being compared to Maratelle’s niece who was three years older and built like a mountain, Hux and Phasma had somehow formed a connection. In reality, it was more that Phasma had taken him under her wing and protected him when Hux had been placed in the same private school. Phasma had kept him safe from the bullies and he’d been more than happy to help her with homework. It’d been hard when she’d left but the bullies were nothing compared to Brendol and Hux got very good at hiding from them.

 

Another loud sigh escapes him as Hux goes to his closet to see if there is anything suitable for him to wear. Most of his clothes are the same ones he’d taken with him when he ran away, they’re all baggy on him now, and a tad too short in the arms and legs.

 

Worrying his lip between his teeth he wonders if he can budget for a new outfit from the closest second-hand store, it won’t do to let Phasma know just how badly he’s struggling, she’ll want to help in some way and he doesn’t want her to feel obligated to.

 

Staring at the content of his closest, Hux does the math, h may have to cut out something from his grocery list to afford an outfit. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it, and it would be good to have something new. As long as he has his coffee and those cheap granola bars as snacks he should be fine. He’ll just have to switch to the least expensive brand of coffee and cut out buying a new thing of sugar.

 

Millicent chirrups from the bed and comes over to him, meowing and reminding him that he has to pick up cat food as well. There goes the bag of carrots he was hoping to get, but he doesn’t mind sacrificing things to keep her happy, she’s one of the few things that keeps him sane. “I know princess, Daddy is going out to get you some food right now. I promise.” Decisions made he reaches down to scratch her under the chin. “I’ll be back soon. Be a good girl and guard the apartment while I’m gone.”

 

He walks the eight blocks to the thrift store, he can’t afford a bus pass, and ends up buying a pair of black jeans that are a size too small, he does splurge on a nice dark blue button-down shirt that he can use for interviews or meetings if it survives past Saturday.

 

On the way back, he gets what few groceries he can afford and picks up Millie’s cat food from the grocery store. The fact that he gets an employee discount helps immensely. Still the few things he picks up are quite sad and he can’t help but duck his head in shame when Unamo, the cashier on duty, gives him a pitying look.

 

“I’m just about to go on break, but I have to throw out some expired products before I come back to the floor.” Hux knows what she’s getting at and he hates that he’s going to accept it. “I’ll just leave them by the back door and if they’re not there anymore, well that’s less work for me to do today.”

 

Bobbing his head, Hux takes his mostly empty bags and holds them tightly to his chest. “Thank you.” He leaves the store and waits around a few minutes before going around back. The sight of the box that’s been left out for him and the things inside it almost has him in tears. He hates that he needs this but is thankful to receive it. There’s enough food in here to last him a few weeks, and some of it isn’t expired like Unamo had claimed. He only hopes this doesn’t lead her to getting in trouble. He couldn’t bear it if she was fired because of helping him.

 

It does make him feel a little bit better about Saturday, until Saturday rolls around and Hux is waiting nervously for Phasma to tell him she’s here. He hasn’t done this in, well ever, he doesn’t do people in a casual setting, and is starting to doubt that he chose the right clothes. Maybe he should call and cancel.

 

Of course, it’s then that there’s a knock at his door making him jump. Phasma said she’d meet him outside! Hux hurries to the door, trying to slip out before she can see the state of his place. It works about as well as a worm facing off against a bolder and she pushes in, her expression darkening at the state of the place.

 

“It’s been a rough month is all, and I haven’t need for much furniture.” Hux says quickly, trying to explain away the state of things. In reality it’s much worse than it looks, but Phasma doesn’t need to know that.

 

Instead she walks around the small apartment, which takes very little time when it consists of one medium sized room, a kitchen and a bathroom. “Armie, you know if you need help I’m more than willing to offer anything you need.”  
  
“It’s really not that bad, I promise.” A lie. He tries to change the subject. “What did you have planned for tonight?”

  
Phasma sees the distraction tactic for what it is but she let him have it, “We’re going clubbing up town. There’s this swanky club that all the girls are ragging about. And apparently they have the best-looking eye candy tending the bar.” She’s giving him a knowing look before being distracted by Millie as she jumps up and rubs up against her purring loudly.

 

“Phasma you are not trying to set me up with a bartender at some random bar.”

 

“I’m not, but I am saying that you may enjoy looking. You’re twenty-five and a virgin Armie, that’s kind of sad.” Phasma points out most of her attention on Millie who is purring up a storm. “We’re just saying Daddy needs some fun aren’t we sweetling?” Millie seems to chirrup in agreement.

 

Hux shrugs; honestly his state of virginity has never bothered him in the least. The only time he’s really put much thought into it was when he briefly entertained the idea of putting his virginity up for sale. He’d backed out of that when he considered the risks over the rewards. There were too many horror stories about people who met up with strangers online, and the sort of people who would pay to take Hux’s virginity were not the kind of people Hux would want near him.

 

“Whatever Phas, let’s just go.” Hux grabs his jacket, the one nice thing he own, bids Millie goodbye and follows Phasma out. Maybe tonight is what he needs to relax and feel normal again. He hasn’t done anything just for fun since he still lived with Phasma.

 

The place Phasma brings him to is called The Silencer, a large industrial type building out of the main part of the city. Even as they drive up Hux can hear the loud music and see the line-up to get in that goes half way around the building.

 

“Phasma this line-up is insane; we’ll be in it forever!”

 

Phasma flashes him a grin, as she steps out of the car and walks toward the bouncers covering the door. She looks intimidating in her six-inch heels and silver dress. Hux watches as she says something to the large man, who nods.

 

Gesturing for him to come over, Phasma leads him into the bar, the music almost blowing his eardrums out as soon as he enters. “HOW DID YOU GET US IN?” He shouts over the noise.

 

She doesn’t say anything until they reach a set of stairs that lead up to a series of booths on the second flour. Eventually she stops at one and pushes Hux inside, entering after him and closing the door which cuts off some of the sound.

 

“There we go, now we can get a drink and watch the party at the same time.”

 

This is all too much for Hux. “How did you get all of this? Phasma this is a private booth!”

 

He startles when Phasma takes his hands in between her own. “You don’t have to worry about that Armie, I just want you to let loose and have fun okay?”

 

She looks so serious that he can’t help but nod.

  
“Good, I’m going to go and freshen up but our private bartender should be here shortly. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He barely has chance to comment that he wouldn’t do anything she would do before she saunters off. This is all feeling a bit surreal to him.

 

Hux can’t do anything but sit and wait for her to come back, only when the door to the booth opens it’s not Phasma but an unfairly handsome man who enters the room. He’s taller than Hux and twice as broad, with an angular face and prominent nose, handsome in a way Hux has never realized he was attracted to until right now.

 

 

“Hello, I’m Kylo and I’ll be your private bartender for the night. What can I get you to start?” Oh, his voice is smooth and low, Hux can imagine it whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Realizing that he’s been asked a question, Hux licks his lips nervously and considers; he knows anything strong would be a bad idea with his weight and the fact that he’s eaten little to nothing all day. “Something light and fruity.” It may make him look prissy but the last thing he wants is to make a fool of himself.

 

Kylo flashes him a grin, his eyes lingering on Hux for a little longer that may be professionally appropriate but leaves Hux blushing. “Any preference on taste?

  
“Um, s-surprise me?”

 

That seems to be the right answer, because Kylo’s smile widens and he starts pulling out various bottles from behind the counter in the corner and mixing something up. When he’s done he pushes it forward for Hux to take. “Enjoy.”

 

Walking over to the bar, Hux picks up the drink and cautiously takes a sip of it, he’s pleasantly surprised by the burst of strawberry on his tongue. “Oh! This is amazing! How did you make it taste like strawberries?”

 

“I’m afraid that’s a trade secret Mr. ?”  
  
“Hux, just Hux though.” He finds himself saying, a blush spreading across his cheeks that he will blame on the alcohol.

 

Kylo’s grin makes his face light up and also makes Hux’s head spin pleasantly. “Well I hope that you’ll enjoy all the drinks I make you tonight just Hux. What brings you out tonight?”

 

“It’s my um birthday,” He’s not usually so nervous around people but Kylo is making him feel like a high schooler again.

 

“Happy birthday! This calls for a special drink, how old are you today?” Kylo babbles as he starts mixing a drink together, his eyes not even on what he’s doing.

 

Flushing darkly at the intensity of Kylo’s gaze, Hux cautiously answers. “Twenty-five.”

 

A drink is slipping in front of him, one that seems to be glowing in the low lights of the room. “Happy quarter century.”

 

The thought is perhaps supposed to be uplifting or joking but it makes Hux think of all the things he hasn’t done and likely never will. Still he tips back his head and takes a long swig of the drink, which is tasty and tingles a little on his tongue. It’s an odd sensation but not entirely unpleasant.

 

“Thank you for the well wishes and sentiment.” He plays with the rim of his cup and then hesitantly asks, “How old are you?”

 

It seems Kylo is less shy than Hux and answers without hesitation, “Just shy of twenty-one. My birthday’s in seven weeks. My parents are taking me on a cruise and tour around Europe for it. Not terribly interesting, but we’re going to stop at some exotic places where I can let loose and have some real fun.”

 

Hux tries not to comment on how a cruise and tour around Europe doesn’t count as interesting. Instead he leans forward in interest. “Are you someone who is usually very wild?”

 

The grin Kylo flashes him is nothing like his previous smiles and it makes a heat that has nothing to do with alcohol burn in Hux’s stomach. “I’ve been known to do a crazy thing or two in my youth.”

 

“You’re still a youth technically.” Hux points out feeling himself sway closer to Kylo, drawn in by his magnetism.

 

He’s sure it’s not his imagination that Kylo is getting closer as well, “Well then I guess I might still have a little wildness left in me.”

 

When Kylo’s lips meet his, Hux melts into the kiss fighting back a moan as it quickly becomes heated with Kylo’s mouth pressing against the seem of Hux’s lips. He doesn’t even try to deny him, he wants everything that Kylo is willing to give him.

 

As they separate Hux whines under his breath, much to Kylo’s apparent amusement. “Why don’t I lock the door and we can continue this without fear of anyone walking in?”

 

Hux nods and watches as Kylo goes around the bar, a sign in his hand which he places on the outside of the door before locking it and dimming the lights. The small reprieve is enough to make Hux worry because he has never done any of this before and to do it in a club. . . not that he's expecting it to go too far, but he can’t say he isn’t perhaps hoping for it.

 

And wouldn’t Phasma be pleased with that revelation?

 

“You okay? We don’t have to if you don’t want.” Kylo tells him when he comes back over, taking Hux’s hand and leading him to the couch where they sit close together, their knees brushing.

 

Maybe sex isn’t as far off the table as he thinks.

 

Instead of saying anything, Hux leans forward for a kiss, feeling his pulse skyrocket when Kylo grants it. He doesn’t even think twice before he’s sliding into Kylo’s lap where he can feel the other man’s erection rubbing against his ass. It feels amazing and he realizes that he really wants this. “Don’t stop, I may die if you do.” It’s overdramatic to say, but in that moment, it feels true.

 

Kylo grins against him mouth, pushing up to rub himself more firmly against Hux’s ass. “I won’t baby, I won’t stop unless you tell me to.” He moves to kiss up Hux’s jaw, taking his right earlobe into his mouth and giving it a tug, drawing a moan out of Hux. At the same time, he’s making quick work of undoing Hux’s shirt and once that task has been accomplished his mouth seems to be all over the newly reveled skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kylo tell shim between kisses, Hux to his body. “I promise I’m going to make you feel so good baby.”

 

The pet name has Hux huffing a laugh but that doesn’t seem to bother Kylo, who tips Hux back on to the couch so that he can work on removing Hux’s jeans. Hux doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he fists them in the couch cushions, his focus on watching everything that Kylo is doing.

 

Once Kylo has him stripped, he pulls something out of his own pocket, a condom, which he opens and unrolls over Hux’s cock. “I’m going to give you the best blow job of your life.”

 

Considering it’s the only blow job of his life, Hux doesn’t really have anything to compare it against but when Kylo wraps his lips around Hux’s cock it is the best feeling in the world. It’s embarrassing how quickly Hux has to get Kylo to stop, it’s too much for him to handle and he doesn’t want to come too soon.

 

It makes him wonder if maybe he should admit that he's never done this before, but he quickly wipes that though from him mind, He'll just play it off that it's been a long while, that will be less embarrassing.

 

"That's fine, I wouldn't want you to come before I can get inside of you. . .that is if that's what you want." Kylo's bravado and charm falters a little here, but Hux leans forward to pull him into a kiss to try and comfort them both.

 

"I want you inside of me." Hux parrots, hoping Kylo knows what he's doing because as it is, Hux barely watches porn, and honestly doesn’t even really masturbate often. 

 

It turns out that Kylo does know what he's doing, and he's very good at it, because it doesn't take him long to have Hux squirming and crying out in pleasure as Kylo slowly opens him up. "You're so responsive, all the sounds you make are driving me crazy. I can't wait any longer, are you ready?"

 

As ready as he can be, Hux thinks to himself, nodding in reply to Kylo's question. Kylo leans over him to kiss him deeply before pulling away and opening another condom, and then squirting some lube over his impressive erection. Hux isn't sure how it will fit.

 

The answer is not easily, even though Kylo goes slow. It's still just a little too much and Hux has to get Kylo to stop every little bit to try and catch his breath.

 

Kylo pets bag Hux's hair, tucking the sweaty strands behind his ear in a soothing gesture. "We can stop if it's too much, I don't want to hurt you."

 

Hux shakes his head quickly. "No, no. I-I want you to keep going, it feels good it's just so much I've never. . ." No point in hiding the truth now. "I've never done this before."

 

"You're a virgin?" The question is accompanied by Kylo finally bottoming out, his body pressed tightly against Hux's. "Why didn't you tell me."

 

"I was a-ahhh embarrassed to, please don't move." Hux's head is spinning from so much stimulation, and he's glad that Kylo listens, choosing instead to press kisses to Hux's neck and to rub his hips in small soothing circles.

 

At one-point Kylo tilts Hux's head up to press a chaste kiss to Hux's lips. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Not only does everyone blossom at their own time but sometimes people just don't have interest in sex, and both of those things are okay. Although from the looks of it the latter is not an issue for you." He accompanies this comment with a slow stroke of Hux's erection, which is still standing proud. "Of which I'm glad for. Tell me when you're okay with me moving, we'll take this at you pace."

 

At one-point Kylo tilts Hux's head up to press a chaste kiss to Hux's lips. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Not only does everyone blossom at their own time but sometimes people just don't have interest in sex, and both of those things are okay. Although from the looks of it the latter is not an issue for you." He accompanies this comment with a slow stroke of Hux's erection, which is still standing proud. "Of which I'm glad for. Tell me when you're okay with me moving, we'll take this at you pace."

 

Hux nods and takes a deep breath to center himself, feeling the way that Kylo is stretching him so wide and inside of him impossibly deep. "Alright, I'm ready." The discomfort has dulled enough that when Kylo begins moving there is only a pleasant sensation of fullness. It’s nice, but not all that Hux would have thought it to be, not to say that he isn’t enjoying himself.

 

That all changes when one particular thrust has everything going white and Hux almost coming right then and there completely untouched. "A-Ahhh, ohhhh w-what?!?!?!" He knows enough about the male anatomy to guess what’s happened, but he never imagined it could be so good.

 

"There you are, now I can really make you sing~" And sing Hux does, because Kylo relentlessly drives into that spot, enough that Hux is seeing stars and coming much quicker than he ever could have anticipated. Kylo doesn't seem to mind at all, stealing bruising kisses are mostly tongue and teeth and leave Hux's head spinning pleasantly in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

He’s never felt so completely relaxed and boneless before.

 

Kylo doesn’t last much longer after Hux’s orgasm. Hux can feel a warmth inside of him as Kylo stills and fills up the condom. Idly, Hux wonders what it would feel like if Kylo was coming inside of him without the condom.  

 

“That was amazing.” Kylo whispers, his breath warm against Hux’s clavicle where Kylo’s head is resting as he catches his breath. "Did it feel good for you?" He asks, lifting his head up to looking Hux in the eye, and stealing a deep kiss before he can answer.

 

"Yes, it was wonderful. . .thank you. I couldn't imagine that my first time would be so amazing." There are more kisses, these ones softer as Hux nods his head.

 

Chuckling Kylo pushes himself up and carefully pulls out of Hux, pulling and tying off the condom before tossing it in the trash. Neither of them notices the small but stead leak at the tip of them condom.

 

"I'm glad to be of service. Maybe I could even see you around? Make your second and third times just as good?" Kylo says as he helps Hux clean up and they both start to get dressed.

 

"Oh. . .I. . . w-well. . ." Hux is hesitant feeling nervous, before throwing caution to the wind and nodding. "I think maybe I'd like that. How about you give me your phone and I'll put my number in it."

 

"Sure!" Kylo eagerly digs out his phone and hands it to Hux. "It might have to wait til after my birthday cruise though, I've got a work and a ton of papers due before that so I'll be really busy. I’ll answer any texts though, just won’t be able to meet up."

 

Hux nods, taking the phone and inputting his number. "That's fine, you must be really busy. Are you in college?"

 

Grinning Kylo accepts his phone back when Hux offers it to him. "You bet! I'm a second-year website designer and graphic artist. It's a duel degree and a lot of hard work but I'm enjoying it."

 

"That's amazing Kylo." Considering Hux had no college experience, and had barely graduated high school despite having skipped grades, Kylo’s accomplishments are very impressing. "I wish you the best of luck, and I hope that you'll at least text me when you can."

 

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Kylo says with a laugh, before going over and unlocking the door. "How about I make you another celebratory drink and then you can go and dance, I bet your friend you came in with is eager to drag you out on the dance floor. You're going to be a little sore so keeping moving may help to keep your muscles loose."

 

Laughing Hux agrees to a few more drinks, only stopping when a knowing Phasma drags him out to dance just like Kylo predicted. When Hux and Phasma finally leave the club back to Phasma’s place, Hux has at least to messages on his phone, and reading them has him smiling.

 

/Watching you dance made me so hot/ and /I can’t wait to see you again. Have a good night Hux. <3/


	2. Chapter 2

Hux doesn’t hear from Kylo for several days but he’s not too worried. Kylo had warned him about not being able to talk too much.

In fact, Hux has suddenly found himself quite busy. One of the cashiers at work was in an accident and can’t return to work for several weeks and Mr. Snoke had pulled Hux aside and asked him if he would take that person’s shifts, while continuing with own shifts. 

Needing money badly, Hux hadn’t been able to say no, even if he now found himself working seven days a week for six to nine hours a day. 

He doesn’t have much time to think about not having heard from Kylo because of this. At the end of the day he’s exhausted and achy, and most days he just falls into bed after feeding Millie and himself.

It’s all worth it when the first paycheck comes in two weeks later. It’s triple what he usually makes and he’s able to pick up a good amount of groceries, mostly frozen things that will last him longer. He’s still frugal though and buys the cheapest stuff he can. What doesn’t get spent or go to bills gets put into an emergency savings fund for himself. 

Despite the money, he doesn’t get the hot water turned on. The cold water actually works better to wake him up in the early mornings anyway. 

He does find time to send Kylo the occasional message about interesting things that have happened to him throughout the day or week. Sometimes it’s to complain about a particularly difficult or ridiculous customer. They often go unread for hours sometimes Kylo will reply with an emoji to let Hux know he’s seen it. 

When Kylo does find time to send him messages, they’re usually things that are silly or have Hux blushing and giggling like a school girl, which is more than a little embarrassing, especially when it happens it public. Unamo has teased him more than once about it, calling Kylo his ‘special someone.’

Despite the teasing he gets, Hux looks forward to every single message he gets from Kylo. 

/I was zoning out while studying today while sort of watching some weird animal show. Did you know that the male frigatebird has a huge kidney on his chest? It’s more like a hear shaped pouch. When he wants to find a lady, he sits on a nest and gyrates his puffed-up chest at females flying overheard until a lady is suitably impressed and chooses him as her mate. Let me know if it works./

The text is accompanied by a video of a shirtless Kylo puffing out his chest and trying to do what must be his attempt at gyrating it. The video sends Hux into peals of helpless laughter. 

/If I were a female frigatebird, then I would definitely land in your nest. You’ve successfully wooed me./

/Perfect ;)/

Of course, Hux’s life can never just be easy. No. Whenever something good happens to him something bad has to be there to act as a counter balance and often times ruin it.

-

“Thank you and have a good day.” Hux tells the costumer he’s just finished serving, a smile plastered on his face. He’s just about to start serving the next customer when his stomach gives an unhappy lurch and a wave of unbearable nausea washes over him. It’s so bad that he almost vomits all over the cash and the customer who is currently stepping up to him. 

The customer, a small elderly lady peers up at him with a concerned look. “I didn’t know humans came in so many shades of green. Are you alright young man?”

Hux wants to answer but if he opens his mouth he’s not sure what will happen. 

“My, my; this looks an awful lot like morning sickness. I don’t assume anyone’s genders of course, but if you do have a uterus I’d get that checked out.” As tiny as this woman is, she somehow manages to reach over and flick the switch to turn the cash light off. “I’ll go to the next cash, you hurry along and see to yourself.”

Her words don’t even really register in his mind. All Hux is concerned about is what would happen if Mr. Snoke finds out about what just happened. He’ll have Hux’s head, but Hux can’t even think about that right now as he makes a mad dash through the store and to the employee washrooms where he spends the next five minutes on his knees emptying out the contents of his stomach. 

The force at which he is ill leaves him exhausted and his stomach cramping painfully. When he’s finally done, he takes another handful of minutes to regain his strength. Looking in the mirror he’s embarrassed to find his face wet with tears. Quickly he cleans himself and the toilet up and makes his way out of the stall to wash his face.

He grunts in surprise when he nearly runs into one of the managers standing just outside the bathroom door. 

“Apologies Mr. Peavy, I didn’t know you were there.” His throat is sore and his voice comes out rough.

Peavy does not look amused, his arms crossed and his face stern. “I saw what happened out there. That’s a strike for you. You shouldn’t be leaving the floor if you’re not on break, and if you have to, you never leave the floor without alerting a supervisor and.”

Hux wants to protest but knows it would be pointless, instead he hangs his head slightly and offers a mumbled apology. He doesn’t feel nauseated anymore so he’s able to return to the floor now. More than anything he’s feeling over heated and unsteady on his feet.

Peavey follows after him, voice condescending. “What’s the matter with you boy? Are you hungover? Had a little too much to drink last night, did you?” His tone is reminds Hux too much of Brendol, it makes him feel small and want to shrink into himself.

“No sir. I think it may be a touch of a stomach bug.” Hux doesn’t risk looking up and he tries his best not to fidget. “I’ll get some medication from the pharmacy during my break. I won’t let this affect the rest of my day.”

Peavey scoffs and shoulders past him, “See that you do. We’re already short staffed as it is, we can’t afford to have anyone else take time off. If you call in you’re just going to be burdening everyone else.” The words are a threat, and Hux has no plans to see what will happen if he does call in.

He makes sure to pick up anti-nausea meds and some flu meds during his break, popping enough to hopefully get him through the last six hours of his ten-hour shift. 

-

The nausea persists for weeks, even with the medication and large amounts of chamomile. It’s nearly constant, but seems to be at its worst the first three hours after he gets up, so he’s taken to waking up four hours before his shift starts and by the time he’s ready to head in the nausea is at least manageable.

Of course, this means he gets very little sleep. With the new schedule he’s down to a maximum of five hours of sleep a night, and that’s the nights he comes home and falls right into bed after a meager dinner. Usually something he’s picked up at work from the discounted items rack, or from the hot food bar that is past it’s prime, these meals he gets very cheap. Mr. Snoke would rather sell things for pennies for as long as he can get away with it, rather than just throwing it out. 

It becomes a cycle that lasts three weeks. 

-

The clock on Hux’s phone reads eleven pm when his new routine is disrupted.

Hux sighs lazily as he pets Millie’s back, her purrs lulling him to sleep. He’s just finished working a twelve-hour day and is beyond exhausted. All he wants to do is sleep. Tomorrow is a rare day off and he’s going to use it to catch up on sleep and try to get some writing done. Of all the things that’s been most neglected working two jobs, other than sleep, the worst is his writing, which he’s accomplished none of in over a month.

Tomorrow, he has a few good ideas for a new short story, maybe this one will even be picked up by someone. . .

Just as he’s finally falling asleep his phone begins to blare the Imperial March, Phasma’s idea of a joke from when they were younger. ‘You’re like a general; always put together and in charge.’ That had changed of course when he ran away, but he’d never had the heart to change the ringtone on the ancient phone. 

Groaning Hux gropes around for it and swipes the green call sign, “Hello?” 

“Hey gorgeous, guess who’s finally back in town and free of soul crushing deadlines.”

At first Hux doesn’t place the voice, it’s been weeks since he did more than text Kylo, only exchanged a few calls, and had only spoken in person the night they’d met and had sex. He’s almost about to ask who it is when he realizes there’s only one person who would call him gorgeous and hasn’t been in the country for the last three weeks. 

A sleepy smile stretches across his lips. “Hi, Kylo.” 

Kylo chuckles on the other end of the line. “Hey yourself. You sound half asleep; did I catch you at a bad time?” 

“No, it’s alright. I was just about to go to sleep but I think I can manage to stay awake a little longer for you.” Hux shifts so that he’s leaning against the wall behind the bed, disrupting Millie in the process. She gives him an annoyed glare before resettling herself on his lower stomach. “How was your vacation?” 

“I feel blessed that you would do that for me.” Kylo says sounding honest about it. “It was pretty good. Mom took us on a tour of Europe. We spent time at her adopted family’s holding in England. It was massive. Then we went to through the rest of the UK, down to France, Spain, Italy, Greece the usual things.” 

Hux hums in agreement as he listens, feeling his eyelids drooping as he’s lulled by the sound of Kylo’s voice. “What sorts of things did you do? What was your favourite thing?”

“We went diving off the coast of Greece, looking at the old ruins, which was beyond amazing! Skiing in the French alps wasn’t too bad either. I liked the Roman Colosseum, I could see myself being a gladiator. Not that I’m really violent mind you. . .” 

This is the last thing Hux’s brain registers Kylo saying before he unintentionally falls asleep. 

-

Hux wakes up the next morning to drool on his pillow and a dead phone. When he gets it plugged in and charged there are several messages from Kylo. 

/Guess you were more tired than I thought!/

/I’ll leave you to sleep, you obviously need it./

/If you’re up to it I’d love to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Say 1 o’clock, Biggs Coffee?/

/Let me know when you wake up./

/Btw you make the cutest little snores./

Even though Kylo can’t see it, Hux finds himself blushing at the messages. A quick glance at the time reveals that it’s not quite ten am. He has time to shower and then walk to Centertown where the coffee shop Kylo is talking about is located.

/Sorry I fell asleep on you. I’ll see you at 1./

Somehow his nausea seems to be lessened today and he gets by with only a cup of peppermint tea as he feeds an insistent Millie. It’s already past her usual feeding time and she makes sure to let Hux know it. He hurries to shower after and then agonizes for almost half an hour about what to wear. Should he choose something newer, second hand but new to him, or where something familiar and comfortable. Eventually he settles on a compromise; newer shirt and comfortable jeans which seems to be tighter than he’s used to. Regular meals appear to be helping him fill out some. 

He can’t help but feel nervous, he hasn’t seen Kylo face to face except for the night that they met. While their phone conversations have gone well, it may not mean that they’re going to get along, or connect. 

The thought of things not working out with Kylo sends a drop of dread pooling into Hux’s stomach. It makes him realize that he really likes Kylo. . . he wants things to work out between them. 

Somehow the first thought that comes with that realization is that Phasma would be pleased, she was certainly thrilled that he’d ‘finally had someone take his V card and show him a good time,’ when she’d gotten the whole story about happened with Kylo on his birthday out of Hux.

She’d want to know if he had any sort of love life, and he’s almost excited to tell her about this. . .but he shouldn’t get too ahead of himself. It’s only a lunch date, it may not count for anything.

In true fashion Hux arrives at the Biggs’ over half an hour early and can’t help but feel nervous when he doesn’t see Kylo right away. Telling himself not to overreact he stands in the line up to get himself a black coffee so that he doesn’t look like he’s loitering while waiting for Kylo to show.

Finding a seat, he picks up the first magazine he can find and soon finds himself engrossed in reading about the recent rise in male pregnancies. He’s heard of it before but never paid much attention to it. Not until now, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the article.

Less than ten percent of the population of individuals born with male sexual organs are capable of pregnancy. Of those who are capable of bearing children, only three percent have carried a child to term. 

Scientists have hypothesized, that these changes and additional organs in male sexed children may be due to the abnormally low birthrates in many countries. This is nature’s way of ensuring the human population continues to survive. 

There’s more to the article, descriptions on how the pregnancies work, interviews with some males who’ve experienced pregnancy and even one who managed to carry a baby to full term and give birth to a healthy baby girl. 

“I’ve compared my pregnancies with others, and it’s a bit different. The baby sits so far back you can’t even feel them as they grow. I only knew because I gained a lot of weight quickly and then when my doctor ordered an ultrasound to check what was going on they found the baby. Honestly, I was shocked but I couldn’t be happier now. My husband and I both wanted to be parents, we just thought we’d have to go through an egg donor and surrogate. We’ve never been happier.”

A miracle, truly. 

Still, bodies of the individuals who have experienced this type of pregnancy have not yet adapted fully to the birthing process and so a caesarian section was required to remove the child from the womb. 

While it is theoretically possible for the men to give birth naturally, it leaves the body in a bad state and the healing process is long and difficult. Hux skims over the part about what exactly happens to the body after a birth as well as the mechanics of how male birthing works. 

It’s as interesting as it is terrifying. According to the article there’s been a push to not only do testing in childhood to try and detect this secondary set of sexual organs in boys. It may even soon be incorporated to the sexual education curriculum of the country. This at least makes sense to him.

Hux doesn’t get much further into the article, his eyes are suddenly covered by a large pair of hands as a deep voice whispers into his ear. “Guess who?”

Startled Hux allows himself relax and play along. “Hmm, I don’t think that it’s famous actor and sexiest man alive Poe Dameron.” 

The comment earns him a scoff. “You wouldn’t think he was so handsome if you’d grown up with him. Besides he’s no longer on the market.” The voice is petulant as it ads, “this is someone much sexier and who you’ve actually met in person.”

“Oh my, much sexier?” Hux feels himself smiling as he tilts his head back so that the hands fall away from his eyes. “Could be Kylo Ren then?” It surprises him how relaxed and playful he’s feeling around Kylo. Usually it takes him much longer to open up to people. He doesn’t dwell on it. 

Kylo’s mouth spreads into a grin as he looks down into Hux’s eyes, “Right on the nose.” Leaning down he presses a kiss to the tip of Hux’s nose. “You’re as gorgeous as I remember you.” 

“Thank you.” The comment has him flushing even as Kylo chuckles and moves to take the seat across from him. Hux can’t help but look him up and down, he’s gotten a very fetching tan during his trip. “You look amazing.”

The look he gets in return is almost concerned. “You look beautiful too, but also like you lost some weight? I don’t mean that as an insult. . .” Considering Hux has put weight on his middle, he doesn’t know how Kylo could think he lost any.

Looking away, Hux fiddles with the magazine he still has in his hands. “I was sick for a long while, but it’s settled down now. I just have to become accustomed to eating regularly now that I can keep food down.” 

Kylo looks even more worried. “Did you go to a doctor?” 

“It was just a long-lasting stomach bug, I really am alright now.” He’s made the conversation awkward, the ease from before seems to have completely disappeared. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine really.” He attempts a smile, weak though it may be. 

It doesn’t seem to placate Kylo but he does drop the subject. “I brought you back some things from my trip.” He reaches into a bag at his side and pulls out a large scarf with little foxes chasing each other on the design as well as a matching pair of hat and mittens. The hat and scarf he puts on Hux. “From Norway for when it gets too cold. I’ve also got chocolates from Belgium and Switzerland, some real Italian pasta and dressing, a fancy cologne from France, mostly cause the bottle is pretty, but it smells good too. It reminded me of you.” Kylo is babbling as he heaps gifts into Hux’s lap.

“Kylo. . . this is.” Hux reaches out to takes hold of Kylo’s hand and stop him. “This is too much, you shouldn’t have gotten me all of these gifts.”

Deep brown eyes meet Hux’s own teal eyes. “I wanted to.” He moves his hands so that he’s cradling Hux’s own between them. “I really like you Hux. I want. . .i-if you want that is, I want to date you. To be boyfriends, or partners, lovers, whatever word you want to use to describe two people who are in a relationship. Because that’s what I want with you. The gifts, they’re things that made me think of you, things I thought you might like and couldn’t help but pick up. I’m sorry if it’s too much.” 

Hux probably looks like a fish out of water with the way he is gaping at Kylo, who seems to be staring into his soul with such an earnest expression. “I. . .” He swallows, closes his eyes and takes a calming breath, “I want that too Kylo. I’ve thought about you so much while you were gone and being around you makes me feel free, and comfortable. I don’t usually do things like this, any of what we’ve done together. You make me do things I’d never thought I wanted to. So yes, I would like to be boyfriends with you.” 

A delighted grin splits Kylo’s face and Hux barely even manages a squeak as he’s suddenly lifted into the other man’s arms, all the objects pilled in his lap falling to the ground. Nothing breaks thankfully. “You don’t know how happy I am! I’ve got a boyfriend!” He shouts as he twirls Hux around, setting him down soon after and whispering nearly against his lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

There’s applause in the background but all Hux can hear is the sound of his heart beating loudly in his chest. “Yes.” 

The kiss is like coming home and everything that Hux has missed since that one night he and Kylo spent together. It makes his knees weak, Kylo’s hands on his hips are the only thing keeping him upright. 

The kiss is dizzying and amazing, and when they part for air all Hux can say is a soft ‘oh.’

“That was amazing, I’ve been thinking about it every day.” Kylo’s breath is warm against Hux’s lips as he speaks. “Why don’t we get out of here? Go somewhere a little less crowded? Anywhere you like.” 

Smiling, Hux nods.

-

“Well, when I said anywhere you like I can honestly say this wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

Hux pauses on the top steps leading into the public library. “What, has no one ever taken you the library for a quiet date reading book together?”

Kylo’s laugh is low and deep, but full of amusement. “I can honestly say that no, they have not.” 

“Well then you’ve been missing out. I know all the best nooks there are for cuddling and reading.” It’s so easy to smile at Kylo, to genuinely feel happy in his presence. “Come on.” He holds out he hand for Kylo to take, not caring about anyone who may be staring at them. 

“Aye Captain.” Kylo says in return, reaching out and taking Hux’s hand in his own. 

“That’s General to you.” 

Laughing again, Kylo pulls Hux close to his side. “Aye, General Hux, Sir.”

Swatting at Kylo with his free hand, Hux leads him to his favourite reading nook, which is thankfully empty and then abandons him to go and get several books he thinks Kylo may enjoy.

That’s how they spend their afternoon, curled up in an overlarge chair in the far corner of the city library ready a book of fairy tales from Ireland. Hux had chosen the book because he’d wanted to share a part of his past with Kylo. Hux’s mother had read this book to him when he was very young, before Brendol stole him away. 

“I never cared much for the romance of the story, I just really liked the little white cat.” Hux murmurs, his head laying on Kylo’s shoulder. “He was clever and helpful. It made me want a cat so badly, that’s why I adopted Millie from the shelter when I finally got my own place. She’s not a white cat, but when I went to the shelter and she came up to me, purring away. . .I just couldn’t turn her away.”

Kylo’s arm wraps around Hux, bringing them closer together. “That’s really sweet. I’d love to meet her some time.” Hux hum in agreement. “We used to have two cats when I was growing up; Artoo and Threepio. Mom let me name them and I was obsessed with Star Wars at the time.” 

Laughing Hux shifts so that he can look up at Kylo, “You didn’t!”

“I did! Honest to Vader, my mother hated the names but she wasn’t going to change them, not when every time she mentioned it I would burst into tears.” Kylo chuckles, “Not one of my proudest moments, but then again I was like five.” 

It’s easy to imagine Kylo as a teary eyed five-year-old; big brown eyes, pouty lips, ears that are a tad too big for his head. Hux finds himself smiling at the image. “I’m sure it was a very effective means of ensuring your cats retained their names.” At five Hux had been with Brendol nearly a year and learned quickly that crying only lead to punishments and pain.

“Now you’re just making fun of me!”

Hux has to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter, it wouldn’t do for them to get kicked out of the library for being too loud. “Maybe, just a little bit.” He’s not prepared for the sudden assault Kylo launches at his sides and is left shrieking with laughter as Kylo tickles him to tears.

“Say you’re sorry!”

“I-ah-haha! I-I’m sorry!” He’s giggling so hard it’s almost hard to breath, but he can’t deny that he’s enjoying it. “I’m sorry Kylo! Mercy!” 

Before Kylo can reply someone clears their voice loudly and disapprovingly, both look up guiltily as the head Librarian Ms. Holdo stares down at them. 

“A library is not a playground; you boys should know better.” Her gaze settles on Hux, who she recognizes from how often he’s been in. “If you can’t keep it down I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Feeling properly chastised, Hux ducks his head. “Sorry Ms. Holdo, I promise it won’t happen again.” 

Her expression softens slightly, “I’m sure it won’t.” Without further ado she turns and heads back toward the circulation desk, lavender curls bounding as she walks. 

“Oops.” Is all Kylo says, not looking terribly sorry. “Guess we’ll have to find something a little quieter to do. Something like this,” he leans forward and presses his lips softly against Hux’s own, pulling away after, “that is if you want to.”

Instead of replying Hux threads his hands into Kylo’s hair and pulls him closer. Making out in the library is probably not the best idea but at the moment he doesn’t really care. 

“I’m mad for you Hux, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Kylo whispers in between kisses, pulling Hux into his lap. “I hope that doesn’t scare you, but I can’t help but say it.” 

Perhaps someone else would find it crazy, but Hux feels the same way. “It’s like we’ve always known each other and we’ve just reconnected after a long parting.” The words are incredibly sappy but he doesn’t care, Kylo makes him feel like no matter what silly things he says, they’ll still be the right words. Could it be love?

He asks Phasma the same thing hours later when he and Kylo part ways with one last kiss, after having gotten kicked out of the library for indecency. They may have been banned completely if Ms. Holdo didn’t have a soft spot for Hux because of how often he visits the library.

“You don’t think things are going a little fast?” Phasma asks, acting like the voice of reason for once. “I mean this is only the second time you’ve met the guy in person, and the first time was when you banged. Virgins sometimes tend to, I guess imprint would be the word, on their first lover.”

Hux scoffs a that, picking at the vegetables he’d baked for dinner, they were covered in grainy mustard that he’d picked up recently, having an insane desire to cover everything in it lately. Somehow the taste doesn’t make him want to vomit. 

“I’m not some blushing flower that wasn’t aware of sexual attraction and had a big strong man make slow love to him in a shower of starlight Phasma. We fucked yes, and I lost my virginity, which may I remind you is a social construct. After that we talked for weeks before today. I know that this isn’t a fairy tale romance or something, if we want to be in a relationship we have to work for it, get to know each other.” He can’t help but feel defensive of Phasma’s cynicism about the situation, particularly when she’s the one who engineered the whole thing. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Armie.” Phasma’s voice is sharp as she says his name, “I’m not attacking you, I just don’t want to see you hurt okay? If you feel this is something that you want to pursue then go ahead, I just don’t want to see you have your feelings crushed. I care about you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so defensive.” Sighing he runs a hand through his hair. “I think the stress of the last few weeks is getting to me, sometimes I feel irrationally angry.”

There’s silence on the Phasma’s side followed by a sigh, “Armie you know how I feel about how many hours you’ve been working, that’s not legal in anyway. I wish you’d just quit and let me help you find a better job.” 

That sends a spike of irritation up Hux’s spine. “I’m doing just fine on my own! I don’t need your charity Phasma!” In a fit of rage, he hangs up the phone, barely resisting throwing it to the floor in his anger. It starts ringing almost immediately and Hux pushes it away from him, not wanting to talk to Phasma again tonight. 

“Mew?” Millie jumps up to sit beside him, rubbing herself against his side.

Putting his barely eaten food aside, Hux picks Millie up. “I’m sorry if I scared you love. I don’t know why I’m so angry at her. She’s right. . .Kylo and I barely know each other but we’re acting like two people who have been together for years and that’s a scary isn’t it?”

Millie chirrups and begins to gently kneed his stomach, purring loudly. It’s something she’d been doing more and more over the last two months. Once she’s content she curls up against it, her purrs loud enough for Hux to feel within him. 

“You’re right, it’s not a bad thing and it’s not like I’m just jumping in without caution. That’s why we’re going on dates and getting to know each other. It’s not just sex. . . even if we did snog like teenagers earlier.” 

There’s no answer other than more purrs from Millie, not that Hux really expected anything. Instead he closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation, it’s both soothing and relaxing, before he knows it he’s falling asleep. 

The sound of his phone going off wakes him hours later. The apartment is dark and Millie has long since moved to curl up beside his head, her preferred sleeping spot. 

Groaning Hux shifts and reaches down for his phone, checking to see who is calling, he smiles as he sees Kylo’s name lighting up the screen. “Kylo, you’re calling late.”

“That’s not an issue is it? It’s been hours and I wanted to talk to you. I missed you.”

Phasma’s voice comes to mind, reminding him about going too fast, he ignores it. “Of course not, I miss you too.”

He can hear Kylo smiling as he talks. “When can I see you again?” 

“I work the next three days, but how about Friday night?” He knows he works all day Saturday, but staying up and spending time with Kylo will be worth it.

“It’s a date then, a real one, I’m going to wine and dine you. Then we’ll go see a movie or play. Anything you want.” Just as Hux is about to tell him there’s no need to go so far, Kylo interrupts him, “And don’t you complain, I want to do this. I want to show you a good time and for us to have fun. No protests.” 

Hux knows already that there’s no protesting, “Alright, I’ll try not to complain too much about how great you’re treating me. I’ll just suffer through it,” he jokes with a laugh, disrupting Millie who gives him an annoyed meow before jumping off the bed and padding into the kitchen to get some food. “I’ll see you Friday Kylo.” 

“Until then my precious sunrise.” Kylo says and blows a kiss into the phone before they both hang up. 

Phasma is wrong. Hux decides, laying in bed after and staring at his phone, where there’s a picture of him and Kylo curled up together in the library. They’re not moving too fast at all, considering they had sex the first time they met, they’re actually taking it remarkably slow.

Hux isn’t worried at all about how things are progressing between them. 

Smiling Hux curls up on his side, settling a hand over his stomach and moving it in a slow rubbing motion, it’s an action that he’s found to be incredibly soothing lately, especially when his stomach burbles with indigestion. 

As he falls asleep, he can’t help but imagine that Kylo is laying behind him, holding him close with his hand over Hux’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a bad case of food poisoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken more time than I would have liked to update, but we're finally here. I plan to have this finished by the end of May at the very latest. Thank you for all the kind comments and I hope people continue to enjoy it!

Hux and Kylo have never explicitly stated that they were going to keep things chaste when they started to date. The opposite is true as well, they haven’t really spoken much at all about having a sexual relationship. Both of them are content to allow things to happen as they will, which they do one night after Kylo invites Hux over to his place for a homemade dinner and a movie.

The dinner; grilled fish with lemon paired with a Greek salad and grilled eggplant as sides is delicious. It’s a dish that Kylo learned to cook while on his birthday travels. Later, the movie that they watch is some sappy love story about found love. Hux, who isn’t much for these sorts of movies, doesn’t mind, not when he’s curled up comfortably against Kylo’s side with Kylo’s arm draped over his shoulder. 

It starts innocently enough, Kylo’s hand rubbing his shoulder, a kiss to Hux’s forehead and down his jaw. When Kylo’s hands begin to wander Hux doesn’t offer any resistance, instead he pushes into the touch eagerly, his breath hitching in anticipation.

“Tell me if you want to stop at any time.” Kylo murmurs into his ear even as he pulls Hux into his lap.

The thing is Hux doesn’t want to stop, not at all and he shows Kylo that by pushing his hands under Kylo’s shirt and pulling it off. Raking his nails gently over Kylo’s peaked nipples he leans close to Kylo’s ear and whispers, “Same goes for you.”

Kylo chuckles and stands, easily lifting Hux up by wrapping an arm around his waist and settling a hand under his ass. Hux squeaks at the sudden motion and clings to Kylo. “You could have warned me!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” With little trouble, Kylo carries Hux into the bedroom and lays him down on the bed. For a moment Kylo says nothing, only leans over Hux and studies him. “You’re so beautiful, how did I get so blessed?”

“You were a really good bartender.”

The joke is weak, Hux is feeling a little nervous, but Kylo still laughs at it, leaning down to kiss him. “I hope I’m an even better boyfriend.”

Wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck, Hux pulls him down for a deeper kiss. “The best.”

There isn’t much talk after that, it’s hard to talk when your lips were otherwise occupied. They kiss until Hux is dizzy with breathlessness and then Kylo is moving down to kiss his jaw, his neck, the hollow of his throat. It feels amazing.

Soon after they're both naked and achingly hard. It’s hard to keep their hands off each other, not that they want to.

“Look at you, you’re so beautiful.” Kylo’s hands tweak his nipples, causing Hux to cry out in surprise at sharp the sensation is. "You're very sensitive here. It feels like they've filled out since the last time we did this, here too." One of Kylo's hands moves down to squeeze Hux's stomach, which is fuller than it used to be. Before Hux can feel offended by the comment, Kylo is moving down to kiss the skin, murmuring gently against it, "I love it, shows what a good job I've been doing taking care of you."

Fighting back a blush, Hux nods in agreement, "You really have been, I don't think I can thank you enough for it."

"No need to thank me, I like spoiling you and making you feel good." Hux barely catches a glimpse of the smirk Kylo sends his way before Kylo's mouth is wrapping around the head of Hux's erect cock.

"Fuck! K-Kylo!" Hux's hands grasp tightly at Kylo's hair as the man keeps his promise about making Hux feel good. It takes an embarrassingly little amount of time for pleasure to build up to the point where Hux is warning Kylo that he's about to come, and when he does Kylo drinks it all down enthusiastically. He doesn't pull away until he's sucked Hux dry.

Head spinning, Hux takes a moment to catch his breath, watching as Kylo licks his lips like a cat who caught the canary. "What about you?" Hux asks when he can finally string together a coherent sentence. "Do you want me to return the favour?" He has no issues with it, even if he isn't certain he can take all of Kylo into his mouth.

Kylo doesn't reply right away and for a moment even looks uncertain, "I was thinking I'd like to do something else, if you're up for it."

"What is it?"

When Kylo's large hands reach up and touch his chest pushing his pecs together, Hux can't help but gasp due to the sensitivity of his chest. "I want to fuck you here, then mark you with my come. You don't have to if you think it's too weird."

It does seem a little weird, but Hux isn't opposed to it. He moves his hands to settle over Kylo's and pushes his chest together a little more tightly. It isn't much, but there's a small channel there for Kylo to rut into. "Do it. Fuck my. . . my tits!"

Even though Kylo chuckles at the comment, Hux isn't offended not when Kylo is leaning up for a kiss. "You're so cute Hux, I'm so lucky to have found you. Keep them just like that." After moving to kneel over Hux, Kylo takes himself in hand and presses the head of his cock over Hux's chest, smearing pre-cum over the area, making it nice and wet for himself.

It feels weird when Kylo's dick slides in an he starts to fuck Hux's chest. "I'm going to come so hard all over your cute tits Hux. Gunna mark you as mine."

Hux switches between looking at Kylo's face and the sight of Kylo's large cock pushing between Hux's. . . well his tiny tits. It's more erotic than he would have thought it could. If he wasn't already sated, he would be hard again.

"Talk to me Hux, tell me how bad you want it." Kylo pants from above him, eyes fixed on Hux's chest.

Swallowing nervously, he's never done dirty talk before, Hux obliges him. "You look so good above me like this. I want you to come all over me. To paint my little t-tits with you hot come. Mark me. Claim me." Really, he's just repeating Kylo's words, but it seems to do the trick as Kylo moans and suddenly Hux's chest, neck, and face are splattered with come.

Kylo swoops down for a kiss, uncaring of the mess he's made. "That was perfect, fuck I love you so much Hux. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

They clean up some time later and fall together in bed, Kylo curled around Hux, one hand resting on Hux's belly in a protective gesture. It's the best sleep Hux has had in awhile, he doesn't even worry about having forgotten to call Phasma to feed Millie.

Of course, when he gets home the next day Millie is quick to voice her displeasure at his absence and he has a lot of making up to do to her.

-

They've been dating officially for six and a half months when Kylo drops a bomb on Hux, "I want you to meet my parents."

It isn’t really out for the blue, they’ve been dating for over half a year and during that time Hux has already met Kylo's cousin Rey and her girlfriend Rose, and their boyfriends Finn and Poe. It had been an odd meeting to say the least, but Hux doesn't judge others for their sexual preferences and lifestyles. On that day three months ago, he'd also learned that Kylo's birth name was Ben, but he hadn't gone by it in years. The group of four had been a delightful well of information and funny anecdotes about Kylo and his childhood.

A few weeks later he’d also met Kylo’s friends and co-workers at the bar Hux and Kylo had first met. They called themselves the Knights of Ren after Kylo’s chosen last name because he was the one who’d gathered the group together over the years. Meeting the six of them had been quite the experience. They also had many stories about Kylo’s late teen and early adult years to share with Hux.

Kylo had gotten his revenge when Hux introduced him to Phasma a few weeks later. As the only family Hux considers himself as having, it felt only right to introduce them, even with her initial doubts and the embarrassing stories she told Kylo about him. She'd also congratulated Kylo on feeding Hux well enough to get some meat on his bones. "Now he doesn't look like so much like a twig, more like a small branch."

Kylo had blushed and chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hux's waist and nuzzling his next. "I like to treat him to dinners, it's one of my favourite things to do." Hux couldn't deny that he enjoyed the dinners they went on. Kylo has taken him to everything from fancy restaurants to local mom and pop places. The food and the company were always appreciated.

Still, given that Hux has touched upon his issues with his own biological family, he’s a bit surprised that Kylo would suggest this. For his part, Hux has told Kylo of his mother’s death while he was still young and that he’d run away from his father. He isn’t yet ready to tell Kylo of the abuses that he suffered at Brendol’s hands.

Maybe Hux shouldn’t be as surprised as he is, Kylo talks about his parents all the time. He tells Hux about Leia’s political career, Brendol would have hated her, and Han’s racing, the cars he and his partner, Kylo’s uncle Chewie, are teaching Rey to fix. Hux has a whole insight into Kylo’s happy family. Even so, he still doesn’t feel ready to meet them. 

“Isn’t it too soon?”

“Hux. We’ve been dating for almost seven months; I think that’s more than enough time. I talk about you constantly to them and they want to meet you. They’re happy to hear that I’ve found someone who makes me so incredibly happy.” Kylo’s voice takes on a soothing tone that always relaxes Hux and puts his worries at ease. “It’s going to be very casual; we’re going over for dinner so you guys can get to know each other. If it goes horribly wrong, we’ll make our excuses and then leave, no pressure. The only stimulation I am making is that you have to stay at least for the main course before you bolt.”

Hux chews his lip nervously; he's still not comfortable with this, but he can also tell that this is very important to Kylo. Kylo’s family is his life, and he wants Hux to be apart of that family. 

"Alright. . . I'm free on Thursday and Sunday night."

Even though he can't see Kylo, he can hear the smile in his voice. "That's great! I'll let Mom know. Sunday would be best. There's nothing more that she loves than hosting a Sunday dinner. She doesn't actually cook herself, but she's good at planning a meal. I’ll just have to remind her not to make it seven courses or something extravagant like that. Just something nice and causal. And don't worry I'll make sure there's no mushrooms to be seen."

Hux flushes at that, remembering how over exaggerated his reactions to mushrooms in his stir-fry at one of their more recent dates had been. It's true he's never been a fan of them, but he's never almost vomited all over the table and had to run to the bathroom covering his mouth before. It had been embarrassing, especially with the entire restaurant staring at him when he finally made his way back to the table some time later.

"Thank you. . . " He wants to apologize about it again but Kylo cuts him off.

"Mom doesn't mind making exceptions. Dad hates mangos, so they've been banned from the house forever more." The comment is followed by a laugh, "So don't feel guilty about not wanting to eat a certain food. To tell you the truth,” here Kylo drops his voice conspiratorially, “I’m the reason our chef Arré Deux refuses to make pudding anymore. I once ate too much and vomited it all over the dinner table. No one can stomach it after they’d seen what it looked like coming back out of my stomach.

“Kylo that’s gross!” Hux can’t help but laugh, feeling a smile tugging at his cheeks, Kylo always know what to say to make him feel better. "Alight, I'll try not to feel guilty about the mushrooms. I'll see you Sunday then?"

Kylo hums thoughtfully, "Sunday is too far away, maybe we could get together Thursday? There's a new horror movie playing in theaters, and you know I'm always looking for an excuse to get you in my arms."

"If I didn't enjoy being in your arms so much, I'd hang up right now. You know very well how poorly I do with horror films." He can't help but smile. "You're lucky you're so charming and very good at cuddling."

"All part of my master plan. So, I'll see you Thursday night? I can pick you up at your place." Kylo sounds hopeful, mostly because Hux hasn't allowed Kylo to come near his apartment, he's too ashamed to let Kylo see it.

Hux can't help but look around his small apartment, and he knows he can never allow Kylo to come here, not when Kylo's apartment is so nice in comparison. It doesn't help that Kylo is from a wealthy family, another reason Hux has been hesitant to meet with Kylo's parents. Hux lives in a life of squalor in comparison "I've got some running around to do first, so I'll meet you at the theater."

Kylo tries to hide his sigh of disappointment, but it comes through the phone loud and clear. "Alright, I'll see you Thursday then. Think of me often until then. Love you." He hangs up before Hux can reply, with the last words feeling almost forced.

"Millie, I think I screwed up. . .Kylo is angry with me because I won't let him come over. But how can I let him see this?" His apartment is more of a mess than usual. He hasn't been feeling great for months. As soon as he gets home from work at the end of the day he falls asleep, unless he has something planned with Kylo. Even now he just wants to curl up around Millie and do just that. "I'll have to make it up to him this week.” 

He tugs at his hair in frustration as he curls up in the bed. “Of course, this dinner means I'll need to get something appropriate for Sunday. I have to look my best."

That's something that will have to wait though. For now, sleep.

-

Saturday dawns with Hux feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his gut. He has an eight-hour shift to get through and then has to purchase something appropriate for dinner tomorrow. Thursday has been spent at the movies and then he’d gone over to Kylo’s after, ending up falling asleep there and Friday has been a busy day. If he doesn’t find time to buy new clothes today, he’ll end up wearing one of the more worn-down outfits that he has in hi closet. While he could wear the shirt he was wearing when he first met Kylo, he still needs to buy new pant. Almost every pair he owns now are too tight on him; the downfall of eating regularly it seems. 

He takes some antacids and hopes that it will alleviate the pressure, he probably just ate something bad recently. Perhaps he shouldn't have treated himself to the discount sushi they'd had at the grocery store last night; the avocado wasn’t the best colour but it hadn’t smelt bad. 

"Hopefully I’ll feel better in an hour or so. Keeping busy will be a good distraction." He says to Millie, who is watching him from his pillow. "You be good today darling and I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Millie gives him a sleepy chirrup and little kisses when he leans over press a kiss to the top of her head.

Work is work for the most part, with nothing interesting occurring, only that the pressure he's feeling doesn't abate, but he gets used to it soon enough. From an early age he’s grown used to ignoring the pains and discomforts of his body. Brendol never allowed him pain killers and would never bring him to the hospital for anything short of a broken bone, usually accompanied by a lie as to how it had gotten there and a hefty bride. 

"Thank you, have a great day and we hope to see you again." Hux recites the familiar words as he finishes helping the current customer in line before turning to his next customer, who is staring at him through her comically large glasses. "Hello Maz, how are you today?" He's gotten used to seeing the small woman come in and to interacting with her, she's very chatty and sometimes holds up the line, but it's rude to ignore her. Most of the regulars know to find other cashiers when they see her in line. Mr. Snoke has never punished any cashier who she chats up, rumour has it it's because he's terrified of her. Given that Hux has seen what she’s like when she’s mad, he can’t blame her. Thankfully, she’s never turned her anger on any of the staff. 

"I'm well, much better than you are dear boy. You've the look of someone who is under great stress. Shouldn't be here at all I say, not with what's coming.” She points a finger at him as she hands him her reusable bags. “You need to be at home relaxing." 

Hux listens with half an ear as he scans her items and bags them, he's used to her cryptic words by now. One time she'd told him that he was lucky to have found his soulmate at such a young age, it'd brought Kylo to mind and made Hux blush terribly. "I've a bit of indigestion, but it's nothing that will keep me from work and your wonderful company." He tells her with the smallest hint of a smile.

“Bah!” Maz clucks her tongue in disapproval. "What is happening to your body is not what you think and it will get much worse before the end of the day. I've half a mind to go give your boss an earful. You're going to need rest for what's to come. Mark my words."

" I'm already half way through my shift, once it’s done I promise to go home and rest." He finishes bagging her groceries and holds them out for her to take. “Cross my heart.” It’s an expression that Kylo is fond of using when he’s making promises. 

This seems to placate Maz somewhat. "You do that, and when it's all done, make sure to look me up. I'll want to see the results." With that said she takes her bags and toddles off out of the store. Hux shares a look with Unamo at the next cash over and shrugs.

-

By the time his shift ends he's very much not okay. He's experiencing cramps so horrible, that he can barely get his coat on. These are like no cramp he's ever felt, they're even worse than the hunger pains he experienced when he used to cut meals out to save money. When one sends him to the floor of the staff room, he knows he's not going to make it home, not like this. With trembling hands, he calls Phasma. He doesn't want Kylo to see him like this.

He does manage to make it outside to wait for her, but needs her help getting up and into the car.

"Hux, I should to take you to the hospital; this is really bad. You're white as a sheet and sweating, and it's obvious you’re in a lot of pain You can barely stand!"

Hux shakes his head, "No, it's fine. It will pass. It's likely just food poisoning."

Phasma doesn't believe him, but she agrees to not bringing him to the hospital but only if he stays at her place until he feels better. This way if he gets worse, she can take him right to the hospital ten minutes from her place. "But Millie. . ."

"We'll pick her up. You stay in the car and I'll go get my sweet baby girl." Her tone leaves no room for argument, and Hux concedes. Honestly, he's not certain he wants to be alone right now, and when he feels better tomorrow, he can always borrow something from Phasma's closet to wear to the dinner with Kylo’s parents. It may be a little big, but he’ll make do. He’s positive he’ll feel better in time for Sunday dinner with Kylo’s parents.

Hux waits in the car while Phasma gets Millie. He almost feels bad for Phasma knowing that Millie won't go easily into her carrier. He told Phasma where the treats were so that she could try and lure her in that way. If she’s lucky it will work. While he waits, he texts Kylo. He wants to mention that he's not feeling well, but is worried that Kylo will think he's trying to get out of meeting Kylo’s parents.

/Kylo. If you did want to pick me up tomorrow, I'll be spending the night at Phasma's. She insisted on it because I'm not doing well today. We're picking up Millie right now and then heading over there./

The response is immediate, /What's wrong? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?/

Hux smiles at Kylo's concern, he really has found an amazing man. /It's not so bad, just some indigestion and cramps. Very likely just food poisoning. Phasma's already offered to take me. If it gets any worse, I'll give in to her worries, and yours about going in. I'll keep you updated about my status, but I’m positive it will have passed by tomorrow./ He hesitates and adds, /I just don't want you to think I'm trying to get out of dinner with your parents./

Maybe saying it makes it suspicious. . .

/Baby, I know you and I know you would never do that. Just keep me updated okay?/

He feels almost tearful as he reads the message. /I will./ _I love you_ , he can't help but think and really mean it. It's almost terrifying how completely he's fallen for Kylo. /Have a good shift tonight at work. Don’t go seducing any good looking men./

/I'll be thinking about you all night; I don’t have eyes for anyone else. Get well soon./

The door to the driver’s side opens and Phasma shoves Millie's carrier into his lap; inside of it, Millie yowls unhappily.

"You don't get to judge me on how many treats I had to give her to get her in there. I didn't know my sweet Millie could be such a demon." She buckles herself in and merges into traffic, only cursing at four drivers for being assholes, a record for her.

Hux coos at Millie, "It's okay darling, I know that was traumatizing. We'll cuddle up on the couch and take a nice nap." Sleeping sounds like a marvelous, maybe he'll take some strong pain killers and just sleep through these pains. They've tapered down a little since work, maybe rest is exactly what he needs.

When they get to Phasma's place, she cooks them a light dinner that Hux barely manages to get down. While he's gotten used to the cramps, he's feeling overall too horrible to want to eat. He ends up in the spare bedroom curled up around Millie, who also is in no mood to socialize tonight.

Sleep is long coming, but a pair of sleeping pills from Phasma helps him eventually drift off.

He's dreaming of being on a beach with Kylo, one that's nice and warm but without the threat of his skin burning like a lobster. It's how he knows its a dream, but that doesn't bother him. The cramps don't bother him so much in his sleep. He forgets them completely until a particularly severe one pulls him out of the dream where he's about to climb into Kylo's lap and ride him like a bull.

The pain is so powerful that it actually rips a cry out of him, sending Millie screeching under the bed in fear. Along with the pain there's a popping sensation and suddenly the shorts Phasma lent him are soaking wet.

"W-what?" He's so shocked that he just lays there trying to come to terms with the fact that he's apparently just peed Phasma's guest bed. He's never going to be able to like it down, or afford a replacement mattress for her.

Quickly he pulls back the sheets and strips off his sleep shorts, thankful that he's wearing one of Phasma's over long t-shirts to bed so that he's at least covering his indecency until he can try and dry the shorts, or find another pair somewhere.

He feels horrid, but he knows that he can't just lay here and wallow in his misery, and embarrassment. When he tries to get up his legs can't hold him and he collapses to the ground, knocking the lamp sitting on the side table over with a crash. The pains are worse than ever and seem to be coming more often now; Hux can't seem to catch his breath.

"Hux! Are you alright?" Phasma runs into the room and her eyes and her go wide as she stares at Hux and then the bed. Hux wants to say something in his defense but Phasma is rushing over to him and carefully helping him him up. "We're taking you to the hospital."

He wants to ask what's wrong, but when he looks at the bed, he can see what caused her alarm, the sight of blood on the sheets terrifies him. What's happening? Is he dying?

"P-Phasma I-" He wants to say he's scared but he can't get the words out, not when there's a scream building in his throat at the pain he's in. He clings tightly to her until the pain subsides. "I think 'm dying."

"We're going to get you to a hospital and everything will be fine." She doesn't sound certain, but she also isn't giving in to panic like Hux himself is. With careful urgency she helps him into his shoes and then throws her own on before hurrying him out of her apartment and down to where here car is parked.

It's a small blessing that they don't get stopped by any cops on the road because Phasma definitely broke several traffic laws. It helps that it's so late at night and there are very few people on the roads. For a moment Hux was afraid that he’d die in a car crash before whatever is ailing him has a chance to kill him. By some miracle they make it to the hospital in one piece. Barely.

Phasma carries him out her hastily parked car and into the hospital, Hux is in so much pain that he can't even walk. He wants nothing more than to pass out in order to bring a reprieve to the pain.

He can hear Phasma shouting, "I need help!" but it's all background noise to him there's only agony. It's his entire world.

The hospital must admit him and a doctor examine him because an unknow time later  
Hux's awareness comes back into focus due to Phasma’s shouting.

"What do you mean he's in active labour!?!?! That would mean he's pregnant wouldn’t it?!"

There's something cold and slimy on his stomach, and a wand pressing down on it. "He's around the thirty-two-week mark from the looks of it. That could be wrong though given his small size; some individuals have been known not to show much during their pregnancies. We'll have to get him into surgery as soon as possible to ensure a successful birth. His life will be in danger the longer we wait."

Pregnant. Labour. Danger. The words aren't quite registering in Hux's mind.

Someone is talking to him, "Mr. Hux, we’re going to numb your body from the chest downward and I think putting you under may be safer for you. A caesarean section is the only way for us to deliver the babies safely because your body hasn't evolved a birth canal to give birth naturally."

"You said babies. . . " Phasma says weakly.

Babies? The fog around his mind is slowly starting to clear and Hux is finally able to focus on what is going on around him. 

There's a doctor sitting beside him who nods their head in response to Phasma's comment. "Yes, Mr. Hux is pregnant with twins, identical by the looks of it. We don't have enough time to do a full ultrasound, not with labour progressing so quickly. I'm just waiting to hear back from the OR to send him up."

He needs surgery. . . because he is having babies? Wait. . .

What?

WhAt?

WHAT!?!?

"N-n-no! I-I can't be pregnant!?" The force of his shout startles both the doctor and Phasma at the same time as the phone on the wall begins to ring.

Phasma comes over to comfort him while the doctor grabs the phone. "You're in active labour with twins, the doctor says you need surgery to get them out. It'll be okay Hux. I'll be right here when you're done."

He wants to protest more; this can't be happening. It's impossible! In the back of his mind he knows it isn't, because he's read about this very thing some months ago. He didn’t think it could ever happen to him. . . "Phasma I-. . ."

"That was the OR, it's time to go up Mr. Hux." A nurse comes into the room to help the doctor with putting the rails up on the bed and wheeling it out. Hux isn’t being given any chance to think, everything is happening so quickly. 

From behind them, Phasma yells. "I'll be here waiting for you! Don't you dare die!"

Her words are not as comforting as she may have meant them to be.

-

Phasma watches as Hux is wheeled away to surgery, her heart in hear throat. She can't ever remember being this scared before. Now the life her little cousin, her best friend, hangs in the balance. His life and the lives of the two babies he carries within him. This is all too much to handle.

She needs to take a moment to gather her thoughts.

The doctor said the surgery would take up to an hour or more. She has time to get a coffee and to read the pamphlet the doctor gave her about male pregnancies. There's also a very important phone call to make.


End file.
